The present invention relates to a racket for tennis or similar games, and is particularly concerned to provide a shock absorbing racket.
In all athletic injuries, "tennis elbow" could be the most easily to discover in the tennis game which is caused by shock transmitting through the racket handle to the player's hand and wrist while striking a ball. Accordingly, the frame structure of a commercialized racket is generally made in a single-piece construction. More particularly, the racket handle is usually integral with the head of a racket. Therefore, the shock is transmitted from the network of a racket while striking a ball. Due to the shock directly transmits to the player's wrist, thus the player may frequently feel his hand paralyzed. Subsequently, such shock will injure the user's elbow to cause "tennis elbow". Some manufacturers have tried to attach shock-absorbing strips or the like to make a web of catgut to absorb shock. However, the shock absorbing effect is not satisfactory, and it is even more difficult to control the racket.